The Cruel Life
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: CH 4 UP! "Baekho! Jebal jangan lakukan hal-hal bodoh kemarin padaku hiks hiks. Aku bisa mati jika kau melakukannya hiks hiks lebih baik aku mati jika kau melakukannya hiks hiks"/"Kau tidak akan mati semudah itu Rennieeee baby"/"hiks akh ku takkannhh per-nah akh aksssttt ssshhh hiks memaafkanmu hiks hiks aku janji hiks hiks"/NC21 , BDSM/BaekRen
1. Chapter 1

The Cruel Life

.

.

.

WARNING!

NC21++, BDSM, BoysLove, Yaoi, MPreg, Angst, Doubt End -_-"

No Plagiarism!

DLDR/RNR

.

.

.

Cast:

BaekRen Couple (Baekho & Ren) Nu'est

And OC

.

.

.

Choi Minki atau yang akrab disapa Ren, kini menyusuri jalan pulang setelah selesai bekerja dari diskotik tempatnya bekerja. Dia adalah seorang bartender disana. Yah, sebenarnya bukan mudah bekerja disana. Setiap harinya Ren harus menghindari tatapan lapar para seme disana yang seakan-akan ingin menelanjanginya. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan meminta nya untuk melayani nafsu bejat mereka.

Ohhh… jangan gila, Ren baru saja menginjak bangku kelas 3 SMU. Sampai matipun Ren tak akan rela kesuciannya direnggut oleh namja yang tidak dicintainya. Meski sebenarnya Ren memang 'Gay', dia tidak akan sembarangan memilih seme untuk jadi pendampingnya kelak. Dia juga terpaksa bekerja disana untuk membiayai kehidupan sehari-harinya, sekolahnya dan rumah sakit sang eomma 'Choi Kibum' yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri diranjang rumah sakit. Appanya? Appanya sudah meninggal saat dia berumur 3 tahun.

BRRRRMMMMMM

Suara mobil yang mengerem tepat didepannya, menghentikan langkahnya untuk pulang. dari dalam mobil itu, keluarlah seorang namja bertubuh kekar yang bisa dengan mudah meremukkan tulang-tulang Ren kapan saja.

"Baby" sapanya.

"Bae- Baekho?" gugup Ren dengan tubuh menegang ketika namja yang disebutnya Baekho itu mendekatinya.

Suasana malam nan sepi kini membuat Ren tak kuasa menahan hawa dingin yang membuatnya merinding seketika. Pasalnya Baekho adalah orang yang selalu saja hampir memperkosanya disekolah bahkan didiskotik ini. Beruntung dewi fortuna masih mau berpihak padanya, karena tempat seperti itu memang sulit untuk menjadi tempat melakukan rencana busuk Baekho.

Ren juga tidak tahu, kenapa namja tampan itu selalu mengejarnya dan berusaha merusaknya. Setahunya, Baekho adalah murid baru disekolah mereka, dan bahkan mereka tidak sedang ada percekcokkan apapun.

"Kali ini kau tidak akan selamat CHOI!" Baekho hampir menyentuh lengan Ren namun ren keburu lari. Tapi, Baekho hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

Ren berlari secepat yang dia bisa, takut!b ya, hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

GREP

"YAK! Leppas! Hiks hiks" Ren kaget saat tubuhnya ditangkap oleh 2 orang namja tinggi dan besar berpakaian bodyguard.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Kau tidak akan selamat!" sinis Baekho.

"Apa salahku padamu eoh? hiks hiks kenapa kau tega sekali padaku? Hiks hiks" pekik Ren.

"Tanyakan pada APPAMU!"

BUGH

Dengan satu kali tiinjuan keras dari Baekho, Ren pun tak sadarkan diri lagi.

"Cepat bawa dia masuk kemobil!" titah Baekho tegas pada kedua pesuruhnya.

.

.

.

BYUUUUUUUUUURRRRR

"Eohh hosh hosh" Ren terbangun dengan paksa karena air dingin yang mengguyur wajahnya dengan kasar. Matanya masih buram untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Dia mengucek matanya dan bernafas sebisanya karena air yang sempat memasuki hidungnya.

"Sudah bangun eoh?" Baekho berjalan kearah lemarinya. Samar-samar Ren dapat melihatnya.

"Baekho? Aku dima- AKH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?" Ren benar-benar terkejut saat melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat, bahkan tak ada selimut yang menutupinya.

"Sssstttt…. Santai saja. Seorang bartender diskotik, harusnya tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, ani?" senyum Baekho, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Baekho! Jebal jangan lakukan hal-hal bodoh kemarin padaku hiks hiks. Aku bisa mati jika kau melakukannya hiks hiks lebih baik aku mati jika kau melakukannya hiks hiks"

"Kau tidak akan mati semudah itu Rennieeee baby"Baekho mendekati Ren dengan membawa beberapa sex toys.

"ku menginginkanmu mati perlahan-laaaahaaaan"

"Baekho jebal hiks hiks" Ren semakin ketakutan saat Baekho dengan lihai memborgol tangannya, dan kakinya kekepala ranjang, hingga membuat kepala Ren semakin sakit karena tengkuknya tertekuk.

Hole pink Ren benar-benar menaikkan libido seorang Kang Baekho, sang penerus KANG CORP yang bergerak dibanyak bidang. Dengan santai Baekho memasang penjepit nipple yang sudah dialiri listrik dan juga cock ring di junior Ren, serta sebuah vibrator kecil yang berbentuk bola dengan ekor yang menjadi alat pengalir listrik disana.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHTTTT appo akh appo arrrggghhhtt huks huks akh akh akh" Ren tak kuasa menahan pekikkannnya saat Baekho dengan kasar tanpa penetrasi apapun menghujamkan vibrator listrik itu kedalam rectum Ren.

TES

Air mata pun mengalir begitu saja menahan sakit ditubuhnya yang terasa tertusuk ribuan jarum karena listrik yang mengaliri tubuhnya. Bahkan penjepit nipple itu kini menjepit nipplenya semakin keras dan membuat nipple Ren berdarah. Otomatis listrik semakin menjalari tubuhnya karena ada air.

"akh akh sakiiiiiiiiit appo eomma aaaarrrgggttt jebal geumanhaee huks huks appo"

Baekho hanya tersenyum manis melihat Ren menjerit kesakitan. Ya,inilah yang dia inginkan. Membuat Ren mati perlahan dengan siksaan yang bertubi-tubi.

Baekho membuka celananya hingga tampaklah junior besarnya yang sudah menegang sempurna hanya dengan melihat wajah Ren. Karena wajah Ren adalah tempatnya mengkhayalkan segala hal berbau sex dan segala kepuasan.

KLIK

"AAAAAAAAARRGGTTTT AKH AKH huk aahhh" Ren semakin berteriak tak karuan saat vibrator itu berada dalam mode maksimal.

"Tima to first Punishment CHOI MINKI"

JLEB

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHTTTTT andwae jebal huks huks sakiiit huks huks Baekho jebaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllaaaaargggggggggggggg t" Ren semakin frustasi dan kesakitan saat junior besar Baekho mencoba menghujam hole nya. Padahal baru kepalanya yang masuk.

"TERUSLAH BERTERIAK DAN SEGERA MATI!"

JLEB

KREK KREK

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGTTTTT aaarrrrrrrrght huks huks Bae- Baekho sakiiiiitttt AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHTTT" Ren benar-benar pasrah sekarang. Tubuhnya hancur, hatinya juga hancur. Kenapa harus terjadi padanya? Air matapun sudah tak terhitung lagi banyaknya.

"Akh SHIT SEMPITHHH OUGH" erang Baekho saat kejantanannya masuk sepenuhnya kedalam hole Ren, dan membuat vibrator yang tadi bersarang di hole Ren semakin masuk kedalam. Dengan brutal dia langsung menggenjot juniornya kedalam hole Ren yang ouhhh jangan ditanya lagi, darah sudah berceceran di spray kasur Baekho.

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

"AKH AKH AKH AKHSS" pandangan Ren mulai mengabur.

Inikah yang selalu orang-orang bilang kenikmatan? HELL NO! Ren tak merasakan apa itu kenikmatan. Bahkan dia yakin hole nya robek dan tak berbentuk lagi. pasalnya Baekho menghujam holenya kasar, tanpa peduli dengan Ren yang akan segera menutup matanya.

"OMO OUGH AKHAKH NIKMATssss ENNGGGHHHHH" Baekho memejamkan matanya erat seraya menikmati jepitan hole Ren tiap kali Ren berteriak, ditambah getaran dari Vibrator yang juga mengalirkan listrik kejuniornya karena darah ren yang juga menyelimuti juniornya.

"hiks akh ku takkannhh per-nah akh aksssttt ssshhh hiks memaafkanmu hiks hiks aku janji hiks hiks" Ren berusaha bernafas, namun dadanya semakin sesak.

"I DON"T CARE"

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

Baekho semakin keras menggenjot juniornya semakin dalam memasuki hole Ren, dan tnpa disadarinya Ren sudah hilang kesadarannya.

"EEEENNGGGGHHHHHH" erangan panjang Baekho memenuhi kamarnya.

CROT

CROT

Jangan tanyakan apa yang dilakukan Baekho setelah itu. dengan kejamnya, dia kembali memonopoli tubuh Ren, meski dia sudah melihat darah bersimbahan dari hole Ren, dia tetap mencari kenikmatannya.

TBC?Delete?

Tarik nafas…. Heee…

Semoga pada suka sama BaekRen ya

Coz aku lagi cinta banget ma couple ini….

Review please…..


	2. Chapter 2

The Cruel Life

.

.

.

WARNING!

NC21++, BDSM, BoysLove, Yaoi, MPreg, Angst, Doubt End -_-"

No Plagiarism!

DLDR/RNR

.

.

.

Cast:

BaekRen Couple (Baekho & Ren) Nu'est

And OC

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

"Apa salahku padamu eoh? hiks hiks kenapa kau tega sekali padaku? Hiks hiks" pekik Ren.

"Tanyakan pada APPAMU!"

…

"hiks akh ku takkannhh per-nah akh aksssttt ssshhh hiks memaafkanmu hiks hiks aku janji hiks hiks" Ren berusaha bernafas, namun dadanya semakin sesak.

"I DON"T CARE"

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Apa kalian sadar? Apa yang paling penting dan berharga didunia ini? Pacar? Keluarga? Teman?

Yupz! Sebenarnya kalian tidak salah.

Tapi yang paling berharga didunia ini yang bisa membuatmu bertahan hidup hanya 2 hal.

Keluarga …

Dan

Harga diri …

Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan demikian? Ohhh sadarlah…. Berapa kali kalian diputuskan pacar kalian? Apa kalian marah atau sakit hati ssampai ingin mati? Mungkin ada yang merasakan hal itu, itu karena harga diri kalian sudah terenggut. Iya kan? Jangan bohong! Aku benar, tidak mengada-ada. Andaikan kalian tidak pernah berciuman bahkan melakukan hal-hal 'itu', pasti takakan ada penyesalan dan sakit hati atau malu? Sudahlah, lupakan! Mereka benar-benar tidak penting. Bukankah ada juga yang berpisah dengan baik-baik. Jadi lupakan pacar yang tidak penting itu!

Teman? Kalian yakin teman itu berharga? Ya, mungkin mereka juga berharga, tapi mereka menjadi tidak penting ketika kalian sibuk dengan pacar kalian. Iya kan? Please tidak usah menyangkal lagi.

Bagi Ren, hanya keluarga dan harga dirinyalah yang menjadi penopang semangat hidupnya saat 'kemarin'. Tapi ….

Harga dirinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Bahkan sang eomma yang harusnya kini memeluknya untuk menenangkannya kini malah terbaring antara hidup dan mati diranjang rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari rumah Baekho, Ren langsung menginjakkan kakinya ke rumah sakit dimana sang eomma dirawat. Beberapa orang memandang aneh pada Ren karena menggunakan kaos yang benar-benar sudah tidak layak pakai. Wajah Ren juga sembab bekas air matanya. Ahhh… jangan lupakan cara berjalannya yang …. Errrr… terseok-seok? Hmmm.

FLASHBACK ON

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar yang redup itu, cukup memberikan efek pada sang namja cantik yang akan segera tersadar dari tidur 'lelapnya'. Ren mengerjapkan matanya yang terdapat sisa-sisa air mata yang mengering. Dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya, namun …

"Akh" refleks dia memekik tertahan saat merasakan nyeri dan perih ditubuh bagian bawahnya.

GULP

Sebisa mungkin dia meneguk air liur untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya yang kering. Dilihatnya tubuh yang hanya tertutupi selimut tipis yang berlumuran darah. Selang infuse menghiasi punggung tangan kirinya. Seketika itu juga air mata kembali menggenangi wajahnya.

"Eomma~~ hiks..hiks.." Ren menutup mulutnya, mencoba meredam suara isakkannya. Yang dia ingat hanya eommanya. Apa yang akan dia katakana pada eommanya nanti. Sejujurnya tak ada anak yang kesakitan menyebut nama appa atau pacarnya bukan? Eomma dan eomma.

Hatinya perih mengetahui keadaannya sekarang. Kini yang dia punya hanyalah eommanya. Sungguh dia ingin mati saja saat ini. Tapi, jika dia mati….. bagaimana dengan eommanya. Bagaimana jika nanti eommanya bangun malah tak bisa melihatnya. Tidak! dia tak akan pernah mati dengan tenang jika harus meninggalkan eommanya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"eomma~~ jebal~~ mianhaee~~ hikss…. Hiksss…" lirihnya.

CKLEK

Namja yang telah merenggut harga dirinya itu dengan santainya keluar dari kamar mandi, seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun. Dia malah sibuk mencari baju dalam lemarinya untuk rapat hari ini. Dengan wajah stoic nya dia memakai dasinya didepan cermin dan sedikit melirik bayangan Ren didalam cermin dengan senyuman meremehkan.

"jika sudah bangun, lebih baik kau pergi dari rumah ini. Atau kalau kau mau kau boleh mencuci bekas darahmu semalam" ucap Baekho dingin.

"Bejat!... Brengsek!... hiks…hiks…apa dosaku padamu hah? Hiks…hiks… kau benar-benar kejam…" Ren tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. dadanya benar-benar sesak diperlakukan seperti pelacur begini.

Baekho berbalik menghadap Ren setelah selesai merapikan pakaiannya. Matanya menatap Ren dengan pandangan membunuh. Sedangkan Ren hanya bisa menunduk menghindari tatapan itu dan malah semakin menangis sensegukkan.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Tanyakan pada AP-PA mu BITCH!"

BRAK

Dan pintu kamar itu tertutup rapat setelah sang pemiliknya membantingnya keras meninggalkan Ren yang masih mencarna omongan Baekho. Sungguh dia tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa dia menanyai appa nya? Sedangkan appa nya sudah lama meninggal? Tidak! Dia harus kuat. Dia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang pernah diperkosa bukan? Ahh… mengingat dia adalah korban pemerkosaan membuatnya kembali meratapi kemalangannya.

"Wae? Kenapa aku selemah ini?" cicitnya sambil memukul keras dadanya sendiri. Berharap rasa ngilu dihatinya dapat sedikit terobati, meski kenyataannya hal itu tak akan terjadi.

Dengan tubuh yang masih lemah, Ren melepas paksa jarum infuse yang membuat darah berceceran di spray dan lantai. Dengan asal dipakainya kaos dan jeans nya yang membuatnya sedikit memekik kala bagian belakang jeans itu menggesek belahan butt nya. Setelahnya, dia pun pergi meninggalkan rumah yang bak istana namun sangat nista bila dia mengingat siapa pemiliknya.

FLASHBACK OFF

Orang-orang yang ada dirumah sakit itu memandang aneh sekaligus khawatir dengan Ren yang tampak meringis disetiap langkahnya dan…

BRUG

"OMO! Siapapun tolong aku!" pekik seorang namja tinggi dengan almamater dokternya saat tiba-tiba tubuh Ren limbung dan dia dengan segera menangkap tubuh ringkih yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu.

Spontan beberapa perawat langsung membawa ranjang dorong yang ada didekat sana. Tanpa merasa keberatan, namja tinggi tadi sudah mengangkat tubuh Ren dengan bridal style dan menaruhnya ke atas ranjang tersebut.

.

.

.

Baekho tengah memimpin rapat yang diadakan diruang rapat perusahaan mereka. Seperti biasa, semua bertepuk tangan mengagumi ketegasan Baekho dalam bicara dan kepintarannya dalam memimpin rapat.

DEG

Saat semua orang tengah member selamat atas terpilihnya perusahaan mereka sebagai salah satu icon disebuah project, Baekho merasakan denyutan keras dijantungnya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya teringat pada Ren yang diperkosanya semalam. Khawatir eoh?

'Mwo? Khwatir pada namja babo itu? Never!' batinnya tegas, melawan nuraninya.

"OH MY WHITE TIGER~~~" panggil seorang yeoja dengan suara khasnya yang sangat dihafal oleh Baekho. Suara sang eomma tercinta.

"Eomma!" Baekho langsung memeluk erat sang eomma yang baru saja pulang dari Canada, namun malah menyempatklan diri datang ke perusahaan hanya untuk member selamat padanya. Eomma yang sangat 'baik' eoh?

CHU~~

Ciuman singkat dari sang eomma membuat denyut aneh di jantung Baekho perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Kenapa langsung kemari? Tidak capek eoh?" Baekho menampakkan raut khawatirnya.

"demi anak eomma ter-cin-ta" ujar yeoja paruh baya itu dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Ohhh… Kang So Ra! Kau eomma terbaik yang pernah ada! Xixixieee" kekeh Baekho saat sang eomma memanjakannya begini.

"Aissshhhh…. Emmm ada yang ingin eomma katakan. Bisa kita ke restoran biasa?"

"Everything for you" senyum Baekho dan langsung turun keparkiran setelah berpamitan pada semua peserta rapat yang sibuk mencicipi hidangan yang sudah disediakan.

.

.

.

"Minhyunnie~~~" panggil seorang yeoja paruh baya pada seorang dokter yang perawakkannya tak kalah tampan dari actor Lee Junki itu.

"eomma~~~ aku masih sibuk. Jalannya kita tunda dulu ne?" raut wajah Minhyun tampak begitu tak enak pada eommanya yang sudah dijanjikannya untuk dinner malam ini. "ahhh…. bagaimana kalau dengan appa? Lagipula tak ada aku juga taka pa kan?"

"Issshhh… kau selalu begitu. sibuk dengan urusanmu dan melupakan eomma mu yang kesepian karena sang suami sibuk dengan urusan kantornya" ujar eomma nya kecewa.

"eomma~~~ emmm mau melihat malaikat tidak?" Minhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Malaikat? Baboya? Mana ada malaikat yang mau menampakkan wujudnya pada anak durhaka sepertimu" ledek eommanya.

"Aigooo… aku serius. AYO!" Minhyun dengan tanpa persetujuan sang eomma langsung menyeret sang eomma menuju sebuah kamar pasien yang baru saja didapatkannya secara tak sengaja pagi ini. Bahkan dia sukarela membiayakan administrasi sang pasien.

"Yak! mau kau bawa kemana eommamu i- Aigoooo~~~ yeppeotaaa" pekiknya tertahan saat melihat seorang yang tengah tidur damai diranjang rumah sakit itu.

"seperti malaikatkan? Xixixieee"

"OMO! Jangan bilang kau…. Menyukainya?"

SKAK MAT

"ekhem… dia namja eomma"

"jeongmalyo?" pekik eommanya dengan menutup mulutnya sendiri agar tak membuat keributa.

'heboh' batin Minhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri melihat tingkah eommanya. 'tapi….. dia memang cantik' Minhyun tersenyum dibelakang eommanya yang sibuk memperhatika tiap inci tubuh sang pasien cantik anaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa ada namja secantik ini?" decak kagum menggema berasal dari bibir yeoja paruh baya itu saat menelusuri tubuh pasien anaknya itu.

'Ne… dia cantik eomma. Entah siapa yang tega memperkosa malaikat ini' batin Minhyun tersenyum miris saat mengingat hasil pemeriksaannya tadi.

.

.

.

Dua orang yang tampak seperti eomma dan anak itu duduk disalah satu kursi mahal di sebuah restoran di distrik Gangnam.

"bagaimana kabar keluarga Choi itu?" tanya So Ra sarkastik saat menyebutkan nama Choi.

"eomma tenang saja. Aku sudah menikmati tubuh anaknya. Lumayanlah. Tapi eomma, kenapa wajah Ren tidak mirip dengan Kibum ataupun Siwon?" Baekho mencoba menanyakan keganjalan yang ada dalam keluarga Choi.

"jinca?" So Ra ingin tertawa saat itu juga mendengar penuturan Baekho, tapi ditahannya agar tampak terlihat elegan. "eomma bangga padamu. Terus saja nikmati tubuhnya jika kau mau. Kalau perlu buat dia mati dengan service mu" sinis So Ra.

"Aissshhhh…. Dia masih kecil eomma. Kenapa kita tidak bunuh Siwon itu saja sekalian? Lagipula….. ada dimana namja brengsek itu sekarang? Aku benar-benar ingin melihat secara langsung wajah namja yang telah membunuh appa ku dan suami dari eommaku terccinta ini" geram Baekho. Karena Siwonlah, Baekho bahkan tak pernah melihat wajah appanya secara nyata.

"Siwon? Emmm… mu- mungkin dia tengah bersembunyi dari kita sayang" jawab So Ra sedikit gugup.

"Eomma gwaencana?" Baekho tampak khawatir saat melihat wajah pucat eommanya.

"ah… gwaencana"

"eomma…. Eomma belum menjawab 2 pertanyaanku hari ini. Aku akan cari sendiri informasinya"

"eh? Mak- maksudmu?"

"Tentang Ren yang tak mirip dengan kedua orang tuanya dan tentang keberadaan pembunuh brengsek itu"

"ah… ya" So Ra memandang penuh seringai melihat raut wajah Baekho yang tampak begitu membenci menyebut nama Choi.

'Ya… segeralah cari informasi keberadaan Siwon dan siapa Ren. Semoga setelah itu kau tak bunuh diri sayaaaaaang' batin So Ra sambil mengelus 'sayang' tangan Baekho.

"oh ya dengar-dengar kau masuk SMA dimana Ren sekolah? Kau ini ada-ada saja. Meski wajahmu tidak tampak tua, tapi kau itu sudah 23 tahun. Mana ada president direktur bersekolah di SMA denagn umur setua itu…hahahaha" tawa So Ra pelan.

"aissshhh… aku kan harus memastikan dulu kalau itu benar-benar CHOI MINKI" gerutu Baekho yang secara tidak langsung tengah diejek 'tua' oleh eommanya sendiri.

"ne ne ne…."

.

.

.

"eunggghhhh" lenguh pelan terdengar dari namja cantik yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Ren.

"Sayaaaaaaang! Kau sudah bangun?" pekik Mrs Hwang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah eomma dari Minhyun.

"Nu- nugu?" tanya Ren antara sadar dan tak sadar.

"Aku? Aku ini….. calon mertuamu… kyaaaaaaa" pekik Mrs Hwang dengan hebohnya. Sedangkan Ren hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

BRAK

"WAE?" pekik Minhyun yang keget saat mendengar pekikkan eommanya dan langsung membuka kasar pintu ruangan tempat Ren dirawat.

"heee…." Mrs Hwang hanya tersenyum aneh saat melihat anaknya.

"Eomma! Jangan teriak-teriak dikamar pasien! OMO-" Minhyun sedikit kaget saat melihat Ren sudah sadar dari tidurnya. "kau sudah sadar? Apa ada yang sakit?" Minhyun langsung menggunakan alat-alat meddis ditubuhnya untuk memeriksa keadaan Ren.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Ren dengan suara yang sangat serak.

"Ohh… aku dokter disini. Tadi pagi kau pingsan dan aku langsung membawamu kesini" jawab Minhyun ramah sambil memberikan air putih untuk Ren. Ren pun meminumnya pelan.

"aku sudah baik-baik saja. Lagipula…. Aku tak punya ua-" ucapan Ren terpotong begitu saja.

"Aissshhh… baik-baik saja darimana? Jelas-jelas kau lemas begitu. Tenang saja, biaya administrasinya biar eomma yang urus" seru Mrs Hwang dengan PD nya saat menyebutkan kata eomma.

"Eomma?" Ren melirik Minhyun.

"Ahjumma saja, eomma ku memang suka bercanda"

PLAK

"YAK!" kesal Minhyun karena kepalanya menjadi sasaran geplakan eommanya.

"Diamlah! Aku ingin dia memanggilku eomma. Kenapa kau yang sewot?" gerutu Mrs Hwang.

Ren yang melihat 2 orang yang sedang adu mulut didepannya kini hanya bisa tersenyum lirih, pikirannya kembali dimana saat eommanya masih baik-baik saja dan sehat, sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi dan kini koma.

FLASHBACK ON

"Ren! Berhenti mengambil makanan yang belum disajikan dimeja makan!" pekik Kibum saat Ren sedikit-sedikit mencuri bibimbapnya yang belum selesai dimasak.

"seddikit saja!" balas Ren tak kalah memekik.

….

"Ren! Cepat sekolah! Kau ini kenapa malas sekali eoh?" dengan brutal Kibum menarik sang anak yang masih limbung kekamar mandi karena dipaksa bangun tidur.

"neeeee"

….

"Ren! Ini hadiah ulang tahun dari eomma, semoga kau suka ne?" Kibum memberikan kalung perak stainless dengan bentuk hati berinisial M pada Ren. Jika dibuka, akan ada photo Siwon dan Kibum didalam sana.

FLASHBACK OFF

"ka- kalung? Kalungku? Hiks…hiks…ka- kalungku dimana?" Ren tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menangis mengetahui kalung peninggalan Kibum satu-satunya tak ada dilehernya.

"OMO! Kenapa kau menangis?" seru Mrs Hwang sambil mendeathglare Minhyun yang juga bingung dengan Ren yang menangis tiba-tiba.

"cepat berikan kalungnya!" seru Mrs Hwang pada Minhyun yang membelalak tak percaya pada eommanya.

"MWO? Nan Mollaseoooo" pekik Minhyun yang tanpa sadar jawabannya membuat Ren semakin menangis histeris.

"Eommaa~~~ kalungku hilang~~~ hiks…hiks…eommaaaa~~~" tangisan Ren semakin membuat dua HWANG itu kalang kabut dan kebingungan.

.

.

.

Baekho duduk ditepi ranjangnya, dimana dia memperkosa Ren semalam. Tapi, kini keadaan kamarnya sudah sangat bersih dan rapi. Tentu saja pembantinya yang melakukan. Namun matanya terfokus pada sebuah rantai berupa kalung dengan bandul berbentuk hati, diatas meja nakas.

"M?" Baekho mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"kekamarku sekarang!" Baekho memanggil maid nya, setelah menekan tombol untuk memanggil maidnya.

Tak lama sang maid pun datang.

"Ne tuan" sang maid langsung datang tanpa perlu dipanggil 2x.

"kalung siapa ini?" tanya Baekho dingin.

"Ohh…sepertinya milik yeoja yang keluar dari kamar ini tadi pagi. Mungkin dia lupa membawanya" sang maid menjelaskan.

"haahhh' Baekho menghela nafas panjang. "ya sudah. Kembalilah ketempatmu" titah Baekho, dan sang maid membungkuk undur diri.

Baekho menatap bandul kalung itu. Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa jam yang lalu, tepatnya semalam, saat tubuh kurus Ren ada dibawahnya dan berteriak kesakitan.

SPLASH

DEG

GULP

"Ige- mwo- mwoya?" baekho kembali meremas dada sebelah kirinya saat merasakan denyut aneh itu menjalari hatinya lagi.

TBC ….

Gomawo yang review di chap sebelumnya….

Deep bow!

Review jangan lupa! Heee…..


	3. Chapter 3

The Cruel Life

.

.

.

WARNING!

NC21++, BDSM, BoysLove, Yaoi, MPreg, Angst, Doubt End -_-"

No Plagiarism!

DLDR/RNR

.

.

.

Cast:

BaekRen Couple (Baekho & Ren) Nu'est

And OC

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

"ka- kalung? Kalungku? Hiks…hiks…ka- kalungku dimana?" Ren tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menangis mengetahui kalung peninggalan Kibum satu-satunya tak ada dilehernya.

…

"kalung siapa ini?" tanya Baekho dingin.

"Ohh…sepertinya milik yeoja yang keluar dari kamar ini tadi pagi. Mungkin dia lupa membawanya" sang maid menjelaskan.

"haahhh' Baekho menghela nafas panjang. "ya sudah. Kembalilah ketempatmu" titah Baekho, dan sang maid membungkuk undur diri.

Baekho menatap bandul kalung itu. Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa jam yang lalu, tepatnya semalam, saat tubuh kurus Ren ada dibawahnya dan berteriak kesakitan.

SPLASH

DEG

GULP

"Ige- mwo- mwoya?" Baekho kembali meremas dada sebelah kirinya saat merasakan denyut aneh itu menjalari hatinya lagi.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Setelah ditenangkan dengan susah payah oleh Mrs Hwang, akhirnya Ren seddikit mengurangi isakkannya.

"A- aku ingin melihat eomma" ujar Ren dengan tangan yang mengusap kasar pipinya dari lelehan air mata.

"Eommamu? Odie?" tanya Mrs Hwang hati-hati, dengan tangannya yang tak berhenti mengelus punggung Ren.

"Dia ada di Rumah Sakit ini. Bisa bantu aku kesana?" Ren sedikit meringis saat akan turun dari ranjangnya. Mrs Hwang dengan sigap membantunya.

"Ah biar eomma bantu" Mrs Hwang merasa sangat senang melakukannya untuk namja secantik dan selucu Ren. Pastinya karena ada hal yang dia inginkan. Hmmm...

Ren dibantu Mrs Hwang menuju kamar eommanya sedikit meringis tiap kali kakinya melangkah. Rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya tak juga hilang. Dia yakin, pasti rektumnya terluka.

"Sayang, gwencana? Eummm…" Mrs Hwang sedikit berpikir bahwa daritadi dia lupa menanyakan nama namja cantik disampingnya ini. "siapa namamu?"

"Choi Minki. Ahjumma boleh panggil aku Ren, biasanya teman-teman memangilku begitu- akh sssshhhh" Ren menjawab pertanyaan Mrs Hwang, tanpa perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang diawal, sepertinya mrs Hwang akan tahu kondisinya melalui ringisannya.

"Rennie ahhh kau berdarah! Ayo kita kembali kekamar eoh?" panik mrs Hwang yang baru sadar ada jejak darah menetes dibeberapa langkah Ren yang tertijak sandal nya.

"ssshhhh gwencana" bisiknya karena menahan sakitnya.

"tidak bisa! Eomma tidak suka kau membantah!" Mrs Hwang langsung menyeret pelan Ren kembali kekamarnya dan langsung menghubungi Minhyun.

.

.

.

"Nyonya So Ra, anda harus segera dioperasi. Kalau ti-" terang Minhyun dengan sabar.

"Kalau tidak apa uisanim? Aku akan cepat mati? Heh… memangnya dengan operasi aku akan sembuh? Tidak bukan?" So Ra meremehkan ucapan Minhyun yang sudah sering keluar dari mulut dokter seusia Baekho itu.

"Tapi setidaknya-"

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya perlu obat penahan sakit. Aku tidak butuh operasi tak berguna itu" geram So Ra yang merasa minhyun terlalu bertele-tele.

"hmmhh" Minhyun menghela nafas. "Ne, ini obatnya. Tapi-" Minhyun kembali menghambat tangan So Ra yang akan mengambil obat itu. So Ra benar-benar harus menahan emosinya.

"Wae~~~"

"aku akan menunggu sampai anda berubah pikiran. Sampai anda mau operasi kanker rahim yang sudah lama anda derita. Otte?" Minhyun tersenyum lembut.

SRAK

"terserah kau saja!" seru So Ra setelah merampas paksa obat ditangan Minhyun dan memberikan lembaran uang penebus obat yang diberikan Minhyun.

BRAK

"OMO!" kaget Mrs Hwang yang baru saja akan membuka pintu ruangan anaknya, namun pintu ruangan itu sudah dibuka kasar oleh yeoja yang tak dikenalnya. Yeoja itu hanya meliriknya sekilas dan langsung memakai kacamata hitamnya yang tampak modis diwajahnya.

Saat So Ra menjauh, mrs Hwang langsung berlari kecil menuju anaknya yang tengah duduk dengan beberapa berkas ditangannya.

"Ren berdarah!" seru Mrs Hwan namun tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kaget. Dia malah duduk didepan anaknya. Sedangkan minhyun seperti tak peduli dengan eommanya. Tentu saja mrs Hwang tampak kesal. "YAK!"

"Eomma~~ wae?" rengek Minhyun yang merasa terganggu akibat kecerewetan eommanya hari ini.

"Ren berdarah. Tadi dia ingin keruangan eommanya tapi-"

"Ren? Nugu?" Minhyun kembali memutuskan omongan sang eomma tanpa menatap eommanya sedikitpun.

"Aigoo… malaikat cantik itu!" geram eommanya.

"MWO?" Minhyun langsung berdiri mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud Ren oleh eommanya. "waeyo?"

"Aissshhh…. Sudah ada yang menanganinya tadi. Kau kelamaan. Ponselmu tak kau angkat, makanya eonma suruh dokter lain untuk menjahit lukanya kembali" Mrs Hwang merengut.

"Ahhh syukurlah" Minhyun kembali duduk dikursinya.

"eummm… kenapa darah bisa keluar dari ekhem 'itu' nya?" tanya mrs Hwang agak tak nyaman.

"…" Minhyun yang mengerti maksud eommanya sedikit kebingungan untuk menjawabnya. Dia hanya tak ingin membuat eommanya kecewa karena sempat berharap anaknya menikahi seorang namja cantik yang 'perawan'.

"diabetes" jawab Minhyun tiba-tiba.

"OMO! Kasian sekali dia" Mrs Hwang membelalak tak percaya karena sempat berpikiran yang macam-macam tentang Ren. Meski itu kenyataan.

.

.

.

Hari begitu cepat berlalu. Pagi sudah kembali menyejukkan bumi. Tak ada bedanya dengan Baekho yang menyejukkan diri dibalkon kamarnya. Hari ini dia sudah berseragam sekolah senior high school lagi. Entah kenapa dia sangat ingin kembali kesekolah, padahal dia sudah berencana berhenti dari sekolah itu.

CKLEK

"tuan muda. Mobilnya sudah siap" ujar seorang pekerja dirumahnya yang memang bertugas mengantar jemput dia kemanapun. Baekho sangat malas mengendarai mobil sendiri, kecuali terdesak.

"Ne"

Baekho turun menuju meja makan, dan disana sudah ada sang eomma yang tengah menunggunya untuk sarapan. Senyum terkembang dibibirnya kala melihat sang eomma. Wajar saja dia sangat senang, pasalnya dalam 1 bulan saja, belum tentu sang eomma bisa ada dirumah. Sedangkan jika sang eomma pulang pasti akan kelelahan karena bermain dengannya. Oleh karena itu Baekho sangat senang jika eommanya dirumah.

CHU~~~

"morning kiss" seru Baekho yang langsung menyambar selembar roti bersselai yang sudah dibuatkan eommanya pasti, dan susu yang langsung dia minum dengan lahap, setelah sebelumnya mencium kedua pipi eommanya.

"jangan berdiri saat makan sayang" tegur So Ra dengan mata tak lepas dari seragam Baekho. "merindukan Choi itu eoh?" sindir So Ra.

"Ne… aku ingin mendengar jeritannya lagi" seru Baekho semangat.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Nanti kau menyesal atau bahkan jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Aigoo… eomma kebanyakan nonton drama. Jja! Aku pergi ne. Bye!" seru Baekho yang langsung pergi meninggalkan So Ra.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Langkah kaki Baekho yang berlarian senang menuju mobilnya terddengar begitu mengerikan saat melirik seringaian seorang Kang So Ra dibelakangnya. So Ra memperhatikan sendok dan garpu ditangannya.

SRAK TRING

Pisau digenggamannya dengan cepat menancap dirotinya yang berselai strawberry itu.

"Aku membencimu Siwon! Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh" teriaknya bak orang gila. Bahkan beberapa pelayannya dibuat tercengang dengan aksinya.

.

.

.

Baekho sedikit tercenung merasakan suasana kelas yang tak seperti biasanya. Tak biasa? Bukankah kelas tampak ribut seperti biasa? Bukankah para yeoja dan uke masih mengerubungimu? Apanya yang tak biasa Kang? Entahlah, ada yang kurang menurutnya pagi ini dikelas. Matanya tak henti menoleh kearah bangku kosong yang ada didepan, berhadapan langsung dengan papan tulis.

'kenapa dia tidak masuk?' pikir Baekho yang tampak tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan sang songsaengnim didepan kelasnya.

Drrrttt drrttt

Ponsel Baekho bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Pesan dari seseorang yang isinya malah membuat sang namja tampan ini malah menyeringai.

.

.

.

Ren sudah tampak sehat seperti biasa setelah 1 minggu menjadi tahanan Mrs Hwang di Rumah Sakit. Bahkan rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya sudah tak ada lagi. Hanya saja….sedikit….panas. Walau begitu setelah dinyatakan boleh pulang, Ren langsung kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Untunglah boss nya sangat baik, bahkan sudah menganggapnya bak adik sendiri. Sehingga Ren tak dipecat karena bolos 1 minggu.

Ren menatap tubuh sang eomma yang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Seperti biasa, tak ada perkembangan berarti yang ditunjukkan sang eomma. Sungguh, jika boleh jujur sebenarnya Ren sedikit lelah menunggu sang eomma sadar. Tapi, dia sudah bertekad akan membuat sang eomma mau membuka mata untuknya, untuk kembali memeluknya seperti biasanya. Entah akan jadi nyata atau tidak, tapi Ren tak akan pesimis lagi.

"eomma…" Ren berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan membludak jatuh. "saranghae~~ kapan kau akan memasak untukku lagi? aku lapar. Cepat bangun dan segera sembuh ne! aku akan cari uang yang banyak agar bisa membiayai semua pengobatan eomma. Jadi, berjanjilah agar eomma mau cepat membuka mata ne! ne! hiks…" isakkan itu lolos juga. Dengan tangisannya, Ren mencium tangan sang eomma dan mendekapnya erat. sembari mengumbar bisikan-bisikan lirih agar yeoja bernama Kibum itu akan segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

.

.

.

'SANDY'

Disinilah diskotik dimana Ren bekerja untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhannya. Dimeja bar, tampak Ren yang tampak cantik dengan rambut yang dikuncir kuda tengah menuangkan air yang dipesan pelanggan yang sengaja ingin mengajaknya bicara.

"Yepponim~~~" rengek seorang namja yang mungkin hanya beda 2 tahun darinya. Ren langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aissshhhh… aku namja. Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan bodoh itu" seru Ren sedikit membentak, namun yang dibentak hanya tertawa, karena disuguhi bibir Ren yang minta dicium itu.

"Ren, be mine please~~~" namja tadi menarik punggung tangan Ren dan mendekap jemari putih itu erat. Ren hanya menghela nafas.

"JR hyung!" seru Ren dengan wajah yang mendekat kearah namja tadi yang ternyata bernama JR. JR menelan ludahnya susah payah saat Ren memperkecil jarak antara wajah mereka. "BABO!"

GUBRAK

Rasanya ada pecahan beling yang memenuhi pendengaran JR setelah namja cantik itu mengatakan hal yang membuatnya sweetdrop setelah mengkhayalkan Ren akan 'menciumnya' mungkin.

"OMO! Berhenti mengejarnya hyung" seru Aron, sang boss di SANDY yang tertawa renyah saat melihat kelakuan Ren serta JR yang tak juga menyerah mengejar Ren.

"Huh! Tertawa saja sepuasnya! Ren aku mau cocktail sa-tu-bo-tol" tekan JR dengan wajah kesalnya. Sedangkan Ren hanya tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mau mati eoh? Sombong sekali kau ingin menghabiskan 1 botol cocktail. Micheo!" sindir Aron yang langsung melirik Ren agar Ren segera membawa sebotol cocktail dilemari belakang mereka yang sudah tersusun rapi gelas dan banyak botol minuman ala diskotik dan bar. Ren pun langsung berbalik mengambil sebotol cocktail.

"red wine"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Ren merasa sangat mengenal suara dibelakangnya kini. Jantungnya berddegup kencang, keringat mengalir melewati pelipisnya begitu saja. Tubuhnya bergetar seketika itu juga. Tak sadarkah kau Ren, kau terlalu lama hanya untuk mengambil sebuah botol cocktail, membuat seorang yang membuatmu bergetar itu menyeringai tanpa perlu melihatmu.

DUG

Ren tanpa mau menoleh kebelakang, dengan keras menaruh botol cocktail yang tadi diambilnya dan langsung melangkah…emmm…sedikit berlari menuju belakang bar dan membuat Aron dan JR melihatnya bingung. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan pandangan 'wae?'.

Sedangkan pembuat masalah hanya diam dan menatap pintu belakang bar itu datar dan terkesan dingin.

'ingin kabur?' batinnya berteriak penuh kemenangan. 'seorang CHOI yang lemah'.

.

.

.

Ren melepas asal rompi bartender nya. Dengan cepat, tanpa mempedulikan Aron yang memanggilnya kesal karena Ren kabur begitu saja. Secepat kilat Ren berlari menuju halte bus. Berharap kakinya bisa membawanya menjauh dari orang yang sangat sangat menghancurkan harga dirinya itu.

GREP

Sepertinya Ren harus berlatih lari cepat agar tak tertangkap. Tubuh ringkihnya sudah berada dalam dekapan erat seorang yang begitu dihindarinya. Dengan tenaganya yang ada, Ren menggeliatkan tubuhnya kasar agar bisa lepas dari namja yang kini sudah memerangkapnnya hanya denagn pelukan dari belakang saja.

"LEPAS! Hiks…lepas~~lepaskan aku Baekho ya~~hiks…" tangisnya pecah begitu saja saat menyadari tenaganya tak akan bisa mengalahkan Baekho sang namja dibelakangnya kini.

"sssstt ssstt ssssttt" bisik Baekho dibelakangnya mencoba menenangkan namja yang kini dalam dekapannya itu. Meski dari wajahnya begitu jelas terlihat, bahwa dia tidak benar-benar ingin menenangkan namja cantik itu.

BRUK

Baekho melemparkan tubuh Ren kedalam jok belakang mobil. Tentu saja dengan dia yang ikut masuk disamping Ren. Setelah itu, dia member aba-aba pada supirnya untuk menjalankan mobilnya.

"APA LAGI? APA LAGI YANG KAU INGINKAN?" jerit Ren dengan sepenuh hatinya. Melawan sakit dihatinya saat mengingat apa yang telah Baekho renggut darinya. Baekho menutup kedua telinganya mendengar jeritan Ren.

"Aigooo… sudah tak sabar menunggu hukumanmu karena tidak sekolah?" ujar Baekho dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apa pedulimu? Itu hakku mau sekolah atau tidak. Kenapa kau harus menghukumku? HAH?" geram Ren.

"Kau ini… kenapa berteriak terus eoh?" Baekho mengorek kupingnya kasar. "aku juga tidak tahu kenapa harus menghukummu. Lucu saja bisa menghukummu" jawab Baekho enteng. Sontak membuat Ren tercengang.

"MICHEO! APA KA-mmmpppphhh"

SRET

Baekho menarik tirai penutup antara supir dan penumpang, agar sang supir menjaga penglihatannya. Baekho terus melumat kasar bibir Ren paksa. Ren mencoba menjauhkan wajah Baekho darinya dengan berbagai cara. Hingga…

PLAK

"BRENGSEK!" pekik Ren setelah menampar Baekho tepat dipipinya. Baekho hanya mengusap pipinya lembut, pipi yang lumayan merah, berbekas jemari Ren.

"Hebat" sinis Baekho.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH" Ren hanya bisa menjerit kerasa saat Baekho dengan kasar meremas erat juniornya. Bahkan tangannya kini terkunci hanya dengan satu tangan kiri Baekho.

"Berani-benraninya kau. Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak dihukum eoh?" tatapan Baekho begitu tajam menatap mata berair Ren. Sedangkan tangannya seakan ingin memutuskan junior Ren. Genggamannya semakin erat, membuat Ren kesulitan bernafas karena menahan sakit di juniornya.

"appohhh akh a- ampunnnhhh akh" ringis Ren saat pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"appo? Mati saja sekalian!" pekik Baekho yang langsung menarik kasar junior Ren, hingga tubuh Ren ikut terdorong kedepan hingga posisinya seperti tengah memeluk Baekho.

"AKH!" Ren menggigit bahu Baekho saat merasakan antara sakit dan nikmat yang menjalari tubuhnya.

"Kau akan merasakan yang lebih dari ini dikamarku Renniee baby~~" ujar Baekho lembut.

CHU~~~~

Baekho mengecup lembut kuping Ren, dan tanpa ditoleransi lagi, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan lagi.

'ige…' Baekho mulai perang batin dengan tangnnya yang semakin memberikan beribu kennikmatan di junior Ren.

"Ahhhhh- ah" pekik Ren tertahan saat dia menyemburkan orgasmenyyang pertama, dan membuat jeans depan dimana tangan Bakho masih meremasnya kini basah karena spermanya.

Baekho semakin menyerukkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Ren.

"ennnggghhhhh"

.

.

.

Diranjang dimana Kibum terbaring selama 1 tahun lebih itu tampak berbeda. Ada yang berbeda dengan keadaannya. Sang perawat yang tengah membersihkan ruangannya tampak menatapnya penuh arti.

"OMO!" pekik perawat tersebut.

"Baekho ya~~" kata itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut seorang Choi Kibum yang akhirnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

TBC ….

Follow twitter Seobie ne : MJaeseob

Twitter ni udah Seobie atur buat semua reviewer disini. Mari berteman sekarang.

OMO! Mian lama buanget deh updatenya.

Coz sengaja puasa update juga pas bulan puasa. Heee…

Mohon maaf lahir batin ne buat semua yang merayakan lebaran

Heee…..

Thanks buat review di chap sebelumnya ne.

Meskipun Seobie kurang tahu, kalian suka ff ini karena ini rate M atau emang suka cerita yang Seobie buat, atau suka ma BaekRen. Terserah aja. Mian kalo banyak typo berserakan. Cara penulisan yang kalian ga suka. Mian ne!

#bow

Sekian cuap-cuapnya…. Review ne…. See yaaaaa~~~….


	4. Chapter 4

The Cruel Life

.

.

.

WARNING!

NC21++, BDSM, BoysLove, Yaoi, MPreg, Angst, Doubt End -_-"

No Plagiarism!

DLDR/RNR

.

.

.

Cast:

BaekRen Couple (Baekho & Ren) Nu'est

And OC

.

.

.

Previous Chapter 3

Diranjang dimana Kibum terbaring selama 1 tahun lebih itu tampak berbeda. Ada yang berbeda dengan keadaannya. Sang perawat yang tengah membersihkan ruangannya tampak menatapnya penuh arti.

"OMO!" pekik perawat tersebut.

"Baekho ya~~" kata itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut seorang Choi Kibum yang akhirnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Beberapa perawat tampak keluar masuk ruangan putih yang ditempati Kibum yang beberapa jam yang lalu sadar dari komanya. Beberapa dokter memeriksa keadaannya dan beberapa perawat sibuk menghubungi Choi minki yang bertaggung jawab atas Kibum.

Mendengar nama asli Ren disebut-sebut. Minhyun menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya pada beberapa perawat yang tampak panik berlarian kesana kemari. Minhyun sedikit-sedikit juga dapat mendengar teriakan histeris dari dalam kamar yang ditempati eomma dari namja cantik yang beberapa minggu lalu ditemuinya itu.

"wae geurae?" tanya Minhyun pada perawat yang terus menghubungi Ren.

"Tuan Choi Minki tidak bisa dihubungi. Bahkan boss tempat dia bekerja juga mengatakan bahwa tian Minki sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu. Sedangkan tuan Kibum terus-terusan mengamuk memanggil nama Ba- Baekho? Ne, dia tidak mencari tuan Minki tai malah Baekho" perawat itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"apa dokter Lee yang merawatnya masih didalam kamar?" tanya Minhyun yang juga kebingungan

"Eum" angguk perawat itu. "tapi, ini sudah malam, tuan Lee harus menemui anaknya yang baru pulang dari Gwangju. Ini juga sudah malam, kami juga ingin pulang. haaaahhh" desah sang perawat sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya sudah" Minhyun langsung menuju kamar Kibum dan melihat Dr. Lee yang yang kesulitan menenangkan Kibum.

"Kenapa tidak disuntik obat penenang saja?" tanya Minhyun yang membantu Dr. Lee menenangkan Kibum.

"Baekho yaaa a a aaaaaaaa" raung Kibum menginterupsi percakapan Minhyun dan Dr. Lee.

"Baboya?" Dr. lee langsung menyembur Minhyun juniornya itu. Menbuat Minhyun cengengesan. "Dia baru bangun dari koma, harus diperiksa dulu baru boleh diberi obat penenang" geram Dr. Lee.

"Kibum eomma~~~ Minki pasti sedih kalau kau tidak tenang. Bahkan kau tak menyebut namanya sekalipun" ujar Minhyun spontan.

"Baekho yaaaa aaa aa hiks…hiks…" raungan Kibum mulai memelan.

"Sudahlah kau-"

"Minki bahkan kerja mati-matian untuk membiayai rumah sakitmu. Inikah balasanmu?!" pekik Minhyun membuat amarah Dr. Lee memuncak dan Kibum terdiam.

"dalam perjalanan kemari, walaupun dia baru saja diperkosa, dia tetap kesini. Berharap kau segera bangun. Bahkan saat dia pingsan, nama yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya eomma! Eomma! Eomma! Bagaimana bisa kau tak mengingatnya sedikitpun?!" Minhyun kalap, alhasil dadanya turun naik menahan amarah.

Kibum menatap sendu kearah Minhyun. Sementara Minhyun memberi aba-aba pada Dr. Lee agar segera memeriksa keadaan Kibum dengan matanya. Minhyun sedikit merasa bersalah karena membentak Kibum. Entah dia dapat ide darimana, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja jika dia mengingat Ren.

"Minki? Rennie ku?" tanya Kibum. Minhyun mengagguk.

"Tapi… Ren bukan anakku" ujar Ren sebelum dia kembali tertidur akibat obat penenang yang disuntikkan ketubuhnya oleh Dr. Lee.

"Gomawo" ujar Dr. Lee yang langsung keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Minhyun dalam kamar itu.

Minhyun menatap nanar Kibum yang tidur diranjang itu. 'Sudah berapa tahun? 2 tahunkah? Selama itu Minki menunggumu, tapi kau tak memanggilnya sekalipun? Ck' batin Minhyun.

NYUT

Ngilu. Entah kenapa rasa ngilu dihatinya datang begitu saja saat mengingat Minki yang tal lelah menunggu Kibum sadar.

Sementara itu…

Dibalik dinding kamar itu. seorang yeoja dengan kecantikan yang membuatnya tampak begitu elegan tersenyum penuh arti. Ahhh… lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"kau akan menyesal jika bertemu dengan anakmu Kibum. Dia tumbuh degan begitu baik. Tapi, tidak dengan hatinya yang penuh dendam pada appa-nya sendiri. Hmmm" gumam yeoja itu.

.

.

.

"MASUK!" Baekho menyentakkan tubuh Ren agar masuk dalam kamarnya dalm sekali sentakkan.

CKLEK

KLIK

"Anniyo! Kau tidak akan melakukannya lagikan? Apa belum cukup eoh? Jebal~~~ jangan lagi hiks…hiks… jebalyooo…hiks…hiks…" Ren berlutut sambil menggenggam erat celana Baekho.

"Jebal? Aigooo… tapi aku terlanjur kecanduan dengan tubuhmu. Ottokee?" Baekho memandang remeh Ren.

"Jebal~~~ nan jeongmal shireoyooo hiks…hiks…" Ren kembali memohon dan memohon.

Takut. Ya, dia begitu takut jika Baekho memonopoli tubuhnya lagi. bukan hanya tubuhnya yang sakit, harga dirinya bahkan hatinya menangis kesakitan.

"Aku bisa gila!" Baekho mengeluarkan kalung yang ditemukannya beberapa minggu lalu. Kemudian dia berjongkok dan memasangkan kalung itu ke leher Ren.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Sejenak dia terhipnotis pada mata Ren yang begitu bersinar dalam jarak sedekat ini. Hatinya berdenyut dan berdetak tak karuan. Rasanya ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutnya.

CHU~~~

"mmmppphhhass Baekhhmmppp eummmpphh" Ren terus memukul dada Baekho, berusa menjauhkan Baekho dari dirinya. Tapi, apalah arti pukulan tangan kurus Ren pada tubuh yang lebih besar dari dirinya itu.

"Masih manis… aku suka" ujar Baekho ditengah-tengah pekikan Ren.

.

.

.

So Ra berjalan gontai kerumahnya. Mansion besarnya ini tampak sepi. 'kemana anak itu?' batin So Ra menerka.

"Apa kau melihat Baekho?" tanyanya pada pelayannya.

"Ahhh tuan muda bilang dia hari ini tidur di apartment" ujar maid yang mengingat ucapan Baekho padanya.

"oh… yasudah" kaki jenjangnya pun melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Seumur hidupnya, tak ada satupun yang boleh masuk kedalam kamar itu. Termasuk Baekho. So Ra menatap bingkai photo dirinya bersama seorang namja ber-dimple smile tengah berpelukkan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" ujarnya geram.

FLASHBACK ON

"Mianhae… kita sampai disini saja" ujar Siwon dengan suara yang menandakan dia merasa bersalah.

"Mwo? semudah inikah?" ujar So Ra yang menatap Siwon nanar.

"Aku juga dalam kondisi tidak memungkinkan untuk menikahimu. Aku-, aku tidak sengaja meniduri Kibum. Aku- aissshhh mianhae. Aku harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku. Mengertilah eoh?" Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Dia tahu dia salah. Waktu itu dia mabuk dan tak sengaja meniduri kibum, sahabatnya dan So Ra.

"ini sangat menyakitkan. Haruskah aku membalasnya?" sengit So Ra yang hampir menangis.

"So Ra yaaa… terserah kau ingin melakukan apa. Geundae… jangan ganggu Kibum. Mianhae"

Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan So Ra yang kini menangis meratapi kisah cintanya yang sudah begitu lama dijaganya. 6 tahun, bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk mengikat janji setia atas nama cinta. Tapi Siwon mengingkarinya begitu mudah, mengatasnamakan 'ketidak sengajaan'.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Tidak sengaja kau bilang?" ujar So Ra sinis. Seolah pantulan dirinya dicermin adalah Siwon.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH"

PRANG

BRAK

PRANG

Beberapa maid yang mendengar bunyi gaduh dalam kamar Nyonya besar mereka hanya bisa mengelus dada. Toh, mereka tak bisa membantu nyonya besar mereka untuk tenang. Itu jika mereka ingin bertahan lama di Mansion Kang itu.

"Aku juga mengambil anakmu. Aku juga mengirim Ren kerumahmu saat kibum gila bertahun-tahun karena kehilangan Baekho. Aku juga menanamkan dendam yang begitu besar padamu dihati Baekho. Anakmu sendiri" So Ra tersenyum miris.

"Tapi… aku tidak sengaja" So Ra memasang wajah bersalahnya didepan cermin. Tapi, sedetik kemudian tawa menggema didalam kamar itu.

.

.

.

"Annnggghhhhh Baehhh Baekhoohhhhh enggghhh cukupphhhh annggghhh" Ren mengerang, bahkan kedua kakinya mengejang kala dia akan mendapatkan orgasmenya yang entah keberapa kalinya. Akibat Baekho yang terus mengocok juniornya kasar dan cepat.

Jangan lihat tubuh namja cantik itu. Bahkan kissmark ditubuhnya tak akan hilang dalam waktu 1 minggu. Tubuh telanjang itu hanya bisa mengerang ditemani peluh dan salibva yang tak berhenti mengalir dari mulutnya akibat terlalu lama menganga karena mendesah dan mendesah.

CROT CROT CROT

"hah ahah haaahh cukupphhh jebalhhh haa hah hah" Ren menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia benar-benar mengutuk tubuhnya yang berbanding terbalik dengan mulutnya yang terus meminta berhenti.

"Berhenti? Aku baru saja akan memulainya" ujar Baekho dengan lidah yang kembali menjilat saliva Ren yang terasa manis didalam mulutnya, begitupun dengan sperma Ren.

"Anniyooohhhhh" Ren menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kala 2 jari Baekho sudah melesak dalam holenya. Sungguh dia tak bisa mengerti, kenapa Baekho langsung menyentuh bagian terdalamnya dan membuatnya melenguh keenakkan.

Ren tak bisa memberontak denagn tubuhnya. Bahkan kedua tangannya terentang lebar diikat Baekho pada pinggiran ranjang. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya meremas sprei King Bed Size itu semerawut akibat melampiaskan kenikmatan yang diterimanya.

"Ennnggghhh Baekhoohhh ahhh" Ren semakin membenturkan kepalanya karena Baekho terus bermain di prostatnya. Bahkan junior Ren kembali menegang, mengacung tegak, membuat Baekho terkikik geli melihatnya.

"katakan! Kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah 1 minggu ini eoh?" Baekho menjilat bibirnya sendiri, menahan hasratnya untuk segera merasuki Ren kala melihat Ren menggeliat dan terus mendesah pelan kala jarinya bermain di prostat namja cantik itu.

"A- akuh sakithhh anggghhhh ahhhkuhhh annnggghhh stophhh jeballlhhhh ahhh" Ren kembali memohon ditengah-tengah jawaban dan dessahannya.

"aku menunggumu kau tahu? Aku hampir gila kalau saja aku tak melihatmu tadi di diskotik itu. kau bilang kau sakit eoh? Kenapa malah disana hah?" Baekho menambahkan 2 jarinya dalam hole Baekho, sontak membuat Ren memekik.

"Appo! Akh akh akh Baehhh hah ahhh arrrgghhh enngggghhh AKH"

CROOOT

Sakit memang, tapi kembali dia menyemburkan spermanya kala jari-jari Baekho menjepit prostatnya kasar. Baekho menyeringai. Tak menyia-nyiakan sperma Ren, dia menggunakannya sebagai pelumas agar juniornya tidak sakit saat memasuki hole Ren yang baru satu malam dijamahnya itu. Baekho melebarkan paha Ren dan mengganjalkan bantal pada pinggul Ren agar hole menggoda itu dapat dilihatnya dengan mudah.

JLEB

"Eommahhh akh" Ren meringis kala rasa ngilu itu menghantam holenya. Baekho dengan mudah memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole Ren.

"Mendesahlah! Menjeritlah dan teriakkan namaku. Dan… jadilah milikku" bisik Baekho ditelinga Ren.

PLOP

PLOP

PLOP

Baekho menghentakkan juniornya jauh kedalam bagian terdalam Ren. Suara kulit bertemu kulit begitu eksotis ditelinga Baekho, membuat libidonya semakin naik.

"Baekhoohhhh akh akh Baekhhhhh akh akh akh Baehhh akhhhhhhh disanahhh lebih cepathhh akhhhhh" Ren? Kau sedang meminta eoh? Ren seperti lupa kalau dia sedang diperkosa.

"Minkihhhh akh akh akh as your wish akah akh akh" Baekho menggeram kala hole Ren menghimpit juniornya. Setidaknya kali ini, setan apa yang merasukinya hingga dia melakukannya selembut ini pada Ren. Sedikit menyesal karena mendengar permintaan Ren. Tapi, kenapa bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

GILA!

Keduanya berpikir bahwa mereka sudah gila.

"Baekhohhh sedikitthhh lagihhhh akh akh akh akhuuhhh tak atahannhhhh ANNNGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" erang Ren saat orgasme kembali menerpanya.

CROT

CROT

CROT

Baekho yang terus menggenjotkan juniornya dalam hole Ren mulai tak bisa menahan orgasmenya lagi saat Ren semakin menghimpit juniornya.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH" erang Baekho dan menyemburkan spermanya jauh kedalam tubuh Ren, bahkan saking banyaknya, spermanya mengaliri lipatan pantat Ren.

CROOOOOOT

Ren menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sedangkan Baekho melepaskan ikatan ditangan Ren. Kemudian jatuh disamping Ren, memeluk Ren seerat yang dia bisa tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya.

"Baekho aku ingin pulang hiks…hiks…" Ren mulai teringat pada eommanya. Bahkan dia tak tahu dimana Baekho menaruh HP-nya.

"Kau milikku. Tetaplah disini, dank au hanya boleh perggi jika aku mengijinkanmu. Bukankah tadi kau juga menikmatinya eoh? Jika kau jadi milikku dan menuruti apa yang kukatakan. Aku tak akan berlaku kasar padamu lagi. Ottokee?" manja Baekho yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Ren, otomatis juniornya melesak kedalam hole Ren.

"Hiks…eomma" Ren masih menangis.

"Ssssttt…Uljimmaa aku tak akan menyakitimu eoh? Kha! Tidurlah! Besok pagi kita bertemu dengan eommamu eoh?" bujuk Baekho.

"J- jeongmalyo?" tanya Ren ragu.

"Eum. Sekarang tidurlah. Atau, kau ingin meladeni juniorku yang tampak akan segera bangun akibat getaran tubuhmu yang terus menangis?" goda Baekho. Bahkan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas telinga dan wajah Ren memerah akibat godaannya.

"Shireo! Ne, aku tidur" Ren langsung berhenti menangis dan memejamkan matanya.

"Jaljayooo"

CHUP

Baekho mengecup kepala Ren, sungguh dia benar-benar menahan hasratnya mala mini. Tubuh Ren tak berhenti bergetar karena menangis sengsegukkan, meski mata itu tertutup. Mau tak mau dia mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Ren.

PLOP

"Akh appo" desis Ren saat Baekho mengeluarkan juniornya.

"Ne, mianhae. Tidurlah" Baekho mulai memejamkan matanya setelah memastikan Ren tenang dalam tidurnya.

TBC…

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…. Pengen segera menamatkan FF ini. Seobie bisa gila kalau terus mikirin cerita ini.

Lah… jadi reader jangan pada ngamuk eoh.

DAN! Jebal… yang review dang a review, jangan plagiatkan ff Seobie. Cukup Seobie kecewa sama SIDER Choi Hyun Gi yang bikin ff Because of sexy dance, dia plagiatin nc Seobie di ff I know Im just your partner sex chap 2.

Yang mau minjem, atau ngopy, bilang sama Seobie ne.

Pasti diizinkan.

Ini Cuma supaya Seobie tahu, seberapa banyak yang suka ff Seobie. Tapi, tidak denagn memplagiatkan. Otte?

Love You alllll….. Review jangan lupa ne!...


End file.
